City Of Broken Hearts
by IamGingerButtons
Summary: This is a short fan fic to show what I would like to happen now that City of Lost Souls is done. To fill the gap now that we have to wait until 2013 for the next book. There are graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my continuation after COLS. Just finished it last night and need to feed my addiction a little longer. Hope you all don't mind! Please Review!**

_**Oh Silent Brother Where art Thou?**_

Clary woke up and saw it was still the middle of the night. Jace glowed from his bed in the infirmary. Clary smiled to herself, pleased that he was home safe. She wanted to climb into bed with him. She got up from the spare bed and padded over to his bed. He murmured her name and rolled over. She climbed in and he automatically swung his arm over her midsection. She braced herself for a shock but none came. He was relaxed. Maybe she should let the silent brothers know about that. Tell them she was just testing out a theory for them.

Clary woke up with Jace looking down at her and somehow keeping himself from any contact in the tiny bed. "That was dangerous, Clary." He said quietly. He looked upset, not mad but disappointed in her.

"Look," She sighed. "I'm fine, Jace. You looked so at peace and you were so relaxed. You called for me." She blushed.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You would never hurt me." Clary knew he was vulnerable right now so she made her move. She put her mouth on his and soon he was kissing right back. There was a spark that wasn't there before. It only intensified the heat and passion.

Heat ran through her body. She pinned him on the bed. He gasped in surprise but didn't break the kiss. She was straddling him on the small cot in the infirmary. Anyone could walk in. The thought was in his head for a second. But it was long enough to reel him in. "Clary," He said. She kept going. "Clary, stop." She looked at him, hurt blatant on his face. He pulled her close. "Just not here. This isn't the place Clary. " And as if to punctuate his sentence, Alec and Isabelle walked in.

Clary flushed. She knew if they had just come in ten seconds sooner. Jace moved in the bed using Clary to cover his crotch from view. She felt his excitement on her back and heat ran through her again. She couldn't wait to get him out of this infirmary.

Alec went to his room and began to unpack the few things he had at Magnus's apartment. He just got back from there. It was the worst thing he has ever had to deal with. Worse than seeing fellow shadowhunters fall in battle. His heart broke into pieces that will never mend as he closed the door behind him.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he folded his t-shirts and put them in his drawers.

Izzy was in his doorjamb she knocked quietly to let him know she was there. "He kicked me out, Iz. I really screwed it up this time." Tears still slid down his cheeks, faster with every passing second. "It's all my fault. But I love him."

She took her brother in his arms. Anger flowed through her. How could Magnus hurt him like this? "It's going to be ok, Alec." She petted his hair and rocked him on his bed as she held him. Soon he was calm and his breathing was slow and even. He had cried himself to sleep. Izzy slid out from the bed and closed his door silently. She had a warlock to go see.

Clary paced her room. Simon watched her from the bed. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor." He smirked at her. She was waiting for her phone to ring to say finally the silent brothers were gone and Jace was free from the infirmary. She looked at Simon for a second as if she just heard what he said a minute ago. Then she sat down next to him. He put his arm around her. "They'll call soon." He reassured her.

"Yeah," she said unconvinced. "Let's go get some lunch." She grabbed her coat and threw it over the pale green sweater she had on. They passed Luke and Jocelyn who were wedding planning at the kitchen table. She said something about her and Simon going to get food as they passed. They barely noticed. They were lost in the land of _Here comes the Bride_.

Simon zipped up his striped hoodie and put his hood up. He didn't feel cold but he liked to fit in a bit when he was out and about. They made their way to Taki's.

"How are things going with Rebecca?" Clary asked realizing she'd been so worried about her life that she hadn't been keeping up with her best friend's situation.

"She said she wants to keep in touch with me. She says she has been staying with mom. She really thinks she is crazy now. Like this just sent her over the edge. She thinks mom might need to see someone. But they will lock her up and throw away the key if she tells them I am a vampire." He huffed. "I told her just to be there for her and maybe she will eventually just calm down."

Clary shivered. "It seems the older you get the harder it is for you to come to terms with the other world that coincides the one everyone knows about." She gave Simon a tight smile and held his hand as the entered Taki's. "She will eventually calm down." They sat and looked at the menu. "And what about Isabelle?" she ventured.

Simon would have blushed if he could. He and Izzy were seeing a lot more of each other. He shrugged. "Things are going well. " She didn't need to know Izzy was sneaking out of the institute every night and spending them with Simon.

Simon finished his hot chocolate laced with blood and Clary was finishing her sandwich with her phone buzzed. It was a text from Jace. "He's out!" She threw money on the table to pay their tab and put her coat on. Simon threw a couple of dollars down for his drink and headed toward the door behind Clary.

The institute seemed eerily quiet without the traffic of the silent brothers. Isabelle had grabbed Simon as soon as they were in front and she took him with her somewhere. They had walked off hand in hand, smiling. Clary made his way to Jace's room and tapped on the door.

Jace opened the door. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans that hung low on his hips. She almost drooled at the sight of him. "Come in." He sauntered away from the door to let her in. She closed the door behind them and walked slowly towards him. He lay on his bed. She climbed on the bed with him. He put his arm around her and brought her close. He took a big whiff of her. She was his favorite brand of perfume. He yawned and snuggled her in closer. She felt his breath slowing and evening out. Jace had fallen asleep.

That wasn't exactly what she'd hoped for.

_**The Bane of My Existence**_

Simon didn't know where Izzy was in such a hurry to get to. But soon enough it was clear. They buzzed the bell on Magnus's flat. The door opened and they went up. Izzy was on a warpath. Magnus was in his living room. "You son of a –"

"Isabelle," Magnus interrupted. "Please." He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt. His hair was not fixed. He didn't have the regular glitter on his eyes or black liner on. This was the most _normal_ they had ever seen him. And it was the sight of him that stopped Izzy in her tracks.

"Magnus." She sat next to him on the couch. Her fire was gone from her. She threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Did he tell you?" She nodded at that. "So you know why I had to let him go."

She nodded more slowly. "But he didn't do it. He knew it was wrong. Now Camille is gone."

Magnus tensed at that. "So it's true then." He had heard through the grapevine that she had been taken out by another vampire.

"Maureen." Simon piped up. His mind flashed to the 13 year old girl he had turned accidentally. "She killed her thinking she was still head of the vampires here. She wanted to be the new head."

Magnus sighed. "I miss him so much it hurts." Chairman Meow hopped up on the warlocks lap and rubbed against his face. He automatically petted the cat with the empty look on his eyes.

'I know," Izzy said. "He misses you, too. He knows he messed up. He was jealous and crazy. I get it. I am the same way." She looked at Simon when she said that. He knew she meant that he spent a lot of time with Clary and it drove her crazy. But she never acted on it. "Can you forgive him, Magnus?"

"That's the problem. I did before I broke up with him. I had forgiven him the moment I saw how sorry he was when I confronted him. But I don't know if I can _trust_ him again."

Jace woke up and realized he'd fallen asleep when he should have been enjoying time with Clary. She smiled up at him. Her hair was all over the place. Sleep was in her eyes too. Well at least they were both well rested. Her hands ran under his shirt, they swept across the scar she had caused. The scar proving she had stabbed the man she loved. The scar that proved she'd saved his life.

Jace took his shirt off and pulled her on to him. She leaned down and kissed him. He undid the buttons of her green sweater and pulled it from her shoulders. She was straddling him. She could feel his building excitement pressing against her jeans. Jace was glowing a bit brighter.

"Clary, I am worried." She crushed his mouth with hers.

"Shh." She kissed him again. She took her hand off his chest and ran them down to the waistband of his jeans. They shook with excitement as she fiddled with his buttons. They were soon both in their underwear. Jace in boxer briefs that strained to cover him. Clary was in cotton boy shorts and a mismatched bra. _Should have though this through and put on a matching set,_ she thought to herself.

Jace pulled her down to him on his bed. "You are beautiful." He kissed her again as he let his hand explore her body. He unhooked her bra and her breast sprang free. He ran his thumbs over the erect nipples. A shudder rippled through her body.

"Jace." She whispered his name. Then her lips were on his again. His mouth travelled down her jaw, her neck, and then her shoulders. His hands moved from her breasts and down her sides. "Yes, Jace." She breathed. His hand travelled to the waist band of her panties and she began to wriggle and pant. "Please." His fingers rubbed her and she moaned again. She bucked her hips to match the pace his fingers made. She felt the build of pressure all through her body.

"Let go, Clary." He whispered in her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe. And that was all it took. Clary's body rocked with pleasure as she experienced her first orgasm. She sighed with relief and then pulled off her panties and turned to take off Jace's boxers. He stopped her for a moment before she could straddle him. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. Scared she'd say no. Scared she'd say yes. She nodded ever so slightly and he let her climb onto him.

"Easy." He said before she could hurt herself. He put his hands on her hips and guided her down slowly. She gasped, and he knew it hurt. "Ok?" He asked and she nodded. She knew it would hurt. She'd had sex ed in school. She began to move, and soon the pain was replaced with that building pressure again. She sped up the pace, wanting to reach the climax again. This took Jace by surprise. He felt himself building to release.

He felt her tighten around him and she moaned out his name. She had come again. Jace let himself go and her name was on his lips, "Clary."

Alec woke up and saw the setting sun through his window. His clothes had been put away. He wondered when he finished that. Then he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. His instincts jumped into gear and he turned toward the movement ready to fight.

Magnus sat in the chair across the room. "Please don't kill me before we can talk, Alexander."

He unclenched his fists. "Magnus." It was a whisper, a plea, a prayer to the angel. He looked next to Magnus and saw his suitcase. It was closed and he assumed empty of his belongings.

"Alec, I want you to know I forgave you immediately. I want to be able to trust you again. I will never hold a grudge against you. In my many years in this world, I have learned there is no use in a grudge. But how will I know you won't continue this jealousy of my past and hatred of my unending life." He huffed. Then he held his hand up as Alec began to speak. "Let me finish." He stood. "I packed your suitcase. I brought your key back. You don't have to come back but I will give you the choice. I will never stop loving you and your absence is like a hole in my heart."

Alec took the key. He looked Magnus in the eyes. His face was clear of makeup. The shadows under his eyes indicated lack of sleep. He had never seen him look so plain, so worn out. He took hold of his hand and pulled him on to his bed.

"I'm not really in the mood, Alec."

"Shut up, Magnus. You need some sleep. And I need to hold you."

_**The World keeps Spinning**_

Simon was hungry. He'd been with Isabelle all day since he'd left Clary. The hot chocolate was well beyond gone. Isabelle was asleep in his bed and he had some blood in the fridge. He got up and padded to the kitchen. He was getting out a bottle and when he closed the fridge door, Izzy was there.

"Simon," she said looking down at her feet. Simon had _never_ seen her look so hurt like this. She grabbed his hand and took him back into the room. She moved down the t-shirt she was wearing of his and moved her hair off her neck.

"Are you sure, Izzy?" He was breathless. He thought back to the last time. How erotic it was to drink from her. They were together now again. This was almost as intimate as having sex. He needed to make sure that he was not pushing her too hard.

She looked at him. She felt herself nodding. She felt a feeling bursting inside of her, fighting to get out. "Simon, I love you."

He stopped breathing. She moved towards him and grabbed his hands and dragged him over to the bed. "Please, Simon, let me do this for you. I need you to need me too."

His fangs came out on their own at that point. He sunk down to his knees on the mattress and put his hands in her hair. He angled her head and his fangs penetrated her flesh. She moaned. She'd moved herself onto his lap and her hands were travelling all over him. "Simon, I need you." She panted.

His fangs retracted and he licked the last drizzle of blood. "Isabelle." He kissed her. She began taking off his clothes. They hadn't been together since the whole debacle of him seeing her and Maia at the same time. "Isabelle, wait." He said, pulling back from her a bit. She looked at him stunned and hurt. "Don't look at me like that. I just want to talk to you first." He slid her off his lap so the blood would go back to his brain. "Isabelle, I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want you to jump into this and then wind up hating me. I can't live in a world that you aren't in.

"But you admitted to me that you are jealous. If it has to do with Clary, she is nothing to me but my best friend. I will always be there for her if she needs me but I don't love her like I love you." He rushed out without a breath.

"You love me?" Isabelle asked in disbelief. Simon couldn't trust his voice so he nodded. "I want this, you. I have always wanted you. I was scared of it. I wanted to hate you after the whole Maia thing. I really wanted to _hate_ you. But I never did. And when we went to see Magnus, I realized I couldn't end up like that. Like Alec. They were broken without each other. I wasn't whole without you by my side. When I sleep with you at night, I don't wake up every hour, I don't have bad dreams, and I feel at peace." She climbed back on his lap. "I want us to work. I don't hate you, Simon, because I never could."

He pulled her down and they sealed their love with a kiss.

Clary pulled on her jeans and couldn't get the smile off her face. She knew she had to get home. It was getting dark out and Jocelyn would not be happy if she didn't come home by dark. She would have to portal home. Jace was just watching her from the bed. He was studying her as if she might turn around and tell him that it was a mistake.

She climbed back on the bed full dressed and kissed him. "It wasn't a mistake and I will never think that."

"Clary, I didn't think that." He looked at her, shocked. "I love you."

"I gotta go before mom sends out the search group." She kissed him one last time and closed the door behind her.

Jace pulled on his clothes and went down the hall. Alec should be there. He knocked. "Come in."

Alec looked up to see Jace. "Magnus just left." He sighed. He looked at the key in his hand. "He took my suitcase back with him. And told me to sleep on it." He was turning the key over and over in his palm.

"You already know you are going to go back." Jace didn't ask a question. It was a statement. He knows his parabati.

"I know." Alec said. "I can't live a life without him."

"I understand." Jace shook his head. "Believe me." His mind went to Clary. Then to Sebastian. As long as he is out there, there was a nagging feeling in his heart. Because Clary wouldn't be safe until he is gone. He was being selfish wanting this down time to enjoy.

"We'll get him, Jace." He knew Jace as well as Jace knew him. "You have to heal first."

"Yeah."

Isabelle woke up early just like always. Simon was still asleep. The light from the morning sun was giving him an aura of golden light. She smiled. She pulled on her jeans and kissed Simon as she headed home for the day.

She walked up to the institute. She smiled and took a deep breath of fresh air before heading inside.

Inside she saw Alec walking to the training room with gear on. Followed by Jace. "Should I join?" Isabelle called out to them.

"Sure." Alec called behind him.

Isabelle was full of energy and needed to train anyway so she ran to get her gear. There was a war coming. And she and her family would win that war.

**A/N: This is really just what I think might happen in between COLS and COHF which comes out in 2013! I really think these authors are trying to KILL us by making us wait so long for books. LOL. I want Alec and Magnus to get back together so fingers crossed. **


	2. Author's Note

Chapter 18:

Alec woke up and stretched; he moved almost silently through the bedroom. Thanks to his runes he was almost as silent as Jace was when he moved. Maybe with practice he could move like a ghost, too. He got dressed, kissed his loves forehead, and headed out to the institute.

Jace had said something to him about training today in blades to get him better adjusted to combat with them. He felt like a loser when he fought and lost over and over. He kicked a rock out of his path. He got on the subway and rode to his stop. It was a little bit of a pain having to commute from home now, but he couldn't make himself want to move back to the institute. He really only slept well when he was home with Magnus.

He walked off the train and up to the streets. He was at the institute in no time. He walked up to the training room and heard voices. He thought he was early but he shrugged and walked in.

Clary was in there with someone. He had dark hair that came to his chin and it was stick straight. His eyes were dark and seemingly endless abyss. "Alec! Hey! Meet Sebastian. He is a shadowhunter who has been in France. He's been living with his aunt who runs the institute there."

"Hi, Alec, was it?" Sebastian said. He spoke softly and delivered a smile that seemed chillingly familiar to Alec.

"Yeah. What brings you to New York?" Alec kept his eyes on the boy. There was something he didn't like about this character.

"I just turned 18 and decided I wanted to see some of the world." He kept his overly sweet smile on his face and said, "My aunt told me that New York was a must. So, here I am. I went to Japan to see my cousin and her family first. Then decided this was my next stop." He shrugged like it was nothing to travel around the world on a whim.

"Well, nothing beats the city," Clary said. "Except for Idris." She added as an afterthought.

"Where's Jace?" Alec asked.

Clary shrugged and continued talking to Sebastian.

Alec sighed and walked to Jace's room. He walked in and Jace was still sprawled on his bed. One arm was thrown off the side of the bed and he was twisted in a way that in no way looked comfortable.

"Jace." Alec said trying to wake him. "Jace!" Alec shook him this time.

He jerked up. "Wha-?"

"You overslept."

"It was a long night."

"You finally talk to Clary?"

"Yeah. You knew?"

"I just talked to her yesterday and told her she needed to just talk to you."

"Yeah, I am glad you did. She was keeping a big secret." He was sitting now on his bed. Rolling his shoulder. It was probably stiff from hanging off the bed like it was. "I can't believe it. I mean, it isn't the worst thing that could happen." He shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

"Well, right now Clary is in the training room with some guy names Sebastian."

"Yeah, he showed up last night after everyone else left for a night out."

"There is something about him I just don't like." Alec said.

Jace looked at him. "I don't know. I mean we just met him. He is kind of strange, but he was raised in France. Maybe that explains it."

"So you don't mind that he is hitting on Clary?" Alec said with a smile on his face. He was only joking but he knew it would get Jace up and moving.

"That son of a-" He trailed off as he moved out of his room. He was still in his PJs with no shirt on, but Jace wasn't the kind of person to be self-conscious so Alec shrugged and followed him to the training room.

Jace stormed in but played it cool. "Hey, guys are we ready to do some training today?" He put his arm possessively around Clary.

She looked at him. "We might be ready, but Jace you are not even dressed." She laughed a little. "Let's go get you dressed, honey." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him out of the room. "Alec, can you stay with Sebastian until we get back?"

Alec knew they'd be gone a while. Clary had that look in her eye. "Sure." He was not about to let this guy out of his site.

Izzy came in looking tired. She had gotten in late. "Hey brother." She said with a yawn. She hadn't noticed the other boy yet. "I got in about two hours ago." She yawned. "Simon is in my room sleeping so let's get this over with so I can go crawl in bed with him."

"Izzy, Jace and Clary are still getting ready. This is Sebastian."

"Enchanter, Cherie." He said kissing Isabelle's hand.

"Hey. You here to train us?"

"I'm visiting from France." He said. His smile smooth on his face still. There was something chilling about this guy. Alec could tell Izzy felt it too.

"Well, if they aren't ready, I'm going to bed. I haven't had any sleep." She turned and left.

Alec just thought of something. "If you're eighteen how come you aren't in Idris?"

"I just turned eighteen. I haven't been called to meet with the Clave." He shrugged. "You're eighteen, right?"

"I just found out about this life. I am not really trained so I guess they counted me out." Alec shrugged.

"So I guess we just wait." Sebastian said.

Clary and Jace came in. Clary looked a bit more disheveled but Jace looked like he had gotten dress and ready for the day. Alec just smiled at them. "I don't think Izzy is going to train today. She just got in and had no sleep."

Clary laughed. "It's ok. That leaves Sebastian to team up with one of us. Actually, Alec, it might be a good change for you." She said with a smile. "You would have any clue how he will fight so it will be good practice for you."

Sebastian said, "It sounds good." He gave the calculated and smooth smile again.

Alec might enjoy kicking this guy's ass. They each grabbed a practice blade and took their stance. Alec felt Jace get into position too. He was going to coach him. That would work in his advantage since Sebastian didn't know about the companion rune. They stood facing one another.

Sebastian moved first. He was more graceful than he looked like he should be. He would be a match for Jace in that department. Alec moved feeling Jace urging him to roll to the right. He used his leg and tried to kick his opponents feet out from under him but Sebastian jumped inconceivably high. He flew to the other side of Alec. Alec jumped to his feet turning to face him.

He thrust forward with his blade. Sebastian dodged. He brought the blade down and Alec moved quickly to the left. The blade missed him only barely. He swung his arm as he turned again at his opponent. He hit the side of his opponent. Sebastian pulled his arm back and struck out at Alec.

Alec saw the hatred in the deep black pools of his eyes. He moved out from under the attack rolling and ducking to the left again. He was nicked by the blade on his bare face. It was just a practice blade but the force of the hit brought blood.

Sebastian reared back to attack again but Jace grabbed him. "What the Hell is your problem?" He asked angrily. Clary ran to do an iratze on his wound.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I'd hit his face." Sebastian's controlled cool look was back on his face. The absolute hatred was cleared from his eyes. "I am sorry, Alec." He sounded sincere. Alec didn't believe it.

He felt the sting of the stele and went to wash the blood from his face. "I think I am done for the day."

* * *

Alec was in his room. It had a sparse amount of his stuff left in it. He had some of his bath supplies there so he had been able to wash his face. He was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. His little radio was on. He almost didn't hear his phone play the tune that signified Magnus.

_What's wrong?_ You would really think he was bound to Alec with a rune. He was more in tuned with him than Jace was. Alec was ok with it.

_Some shadowhunter from France is here. There is just something about him. _

Alec huffed and got up. He went to Izzy's room and knocked. He knew she felt it when she was in there. She mumbled a "Come in." And so he went in. She was curled in bed. Simon was pressed up against the wall as Izzy was taking up most of the room in the bed.

"What?" She groaned out.

"Izzy, I feel like there is something off about that guy."

"He's a creep. I'm sure shadowhunters have creeps too."

"I feel like we should just keep an eye on him." Alec was sitting in a chair across from the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. Did no one else see what he saw?

"Ok, Alec. If you think there is something bad about this guy, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I will watch him when you aren't here." She sat up and headed to the shower. "I'm going to get in the shower, and I am going to try and wake myself up."

Simon, who was awake now, got up and followed her. "Save water." He said with a shrug.

Alec left to give them privacy. He had stopped being the over protective when he realized Simon was really a good guy and loved his sister. He knew he wasn't just trying to get in her pants.

He walked back towards the kitchen. It was his stomach that drove him there. It was lunch time. Then he would see if they could train some more. Clary and Sebastian were in the kitchen when he got there. Clary was cooking and Sebastian was laughing at something she must've said.

"Hey guys." Alec plastered a smile on his face. "Where's Jace?"

"He actually went to go call Magnus."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he wants him to come by and check me out to make sure everything is ok." She wasn't straight out saying what he was going to check out so maybe she wasn't telling everyone quite yet.

Sebastian was looking at her like he wanted to eat her. Alec was glad he had come in here when he did.

"So, what's for lunch?"

"I'm making chili," Clary said. And it really smelled delicious. It also smelled spicy. "It was the easiest thing to make so there is enough for everyone." She shrugged. "Jace loves my chili." She smiled with that.

And like he was being summoned, Jace walked in. "It's as hot as I am." He said with a smirk on his face like usual.

Sebastian moved away from Clary. It was just by a fraction. Alec noticed it though. He had been leaning into to her as if he was trying to be seductive. Now that Jace was in there, he had leaned away. He kept his back straight and that suave smile in place. Alec wanted to punch him in the face.

"I was thinking we could train some more after lunch." Alec said.

"Want to do bow training?" Jace said. He wasn't looking at him though. He was holding Clary and softly kissing the top of her head.

"No, I need to practice the blade and close combat more."

"Well, Magnus will be here. So you and Sebastian can train again, if you want."

"Sounds good," Alec said. He kept his tone even.

Izzy and Simon came in. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Simon. Alec noticed it before he could recover his even look.

"Sebastian, this is my boyfriend, Simon."

Simon tried to shake his hand but Sebastian just nodded to him, dismissively. Simon sat at the table with them and just got red in the face.

"Izzy, you can train after lunch with Alec and Sebastian too." Clary added. She seemed to be trying to make sure everyone was busy while she visited with Magnus. "Since you missed this morning." She added.

"Sure. Simon can watch, right?"

Everyone shrugged not really caring if Simon watched or not. Sebastian was the only one who didn't shrug; he tensed up.

Lunch was almost normal. Everyone chatted on like they usually would. Except Sebastian who sat in a disturbing silence in his seat. He stared at Clary the entire time. Alec kept himself from shuddering but just barely. Sebastian was really unsettling.

Magnus came in to the kitchen. He squeezed Alec's shoulder when he passed. Alec relaxed a bit when he touched him. Magnus made his way around the table to the unfamiliar dark haired boy. His hair seemed too dark. His skin seemed pallid and his eyes stood out harshly. There was something about this boy that seemed familiar to him. He held out a long jeweled hand. "Magnus Bane."

Sebastian took his hand like he would handle a wet fish. "Sebastian Verlac." He said it stiffly.

"Ah, yes, well, I am sure you will be seeing plenty of me so…" Magnus just let the thought trail. He turned his eyes to Alec and winked.

"Well, should we go start training?" Alec said and stood.

Izzy, Simon and Sebastian followed him to the room. "I think Izzy should go first." Sebastian said with a gleam in his eye.


End file.
